Frozen heart, frozen soul
by Enlcavereborn
Summary: Elsa finds that she has a taste for the darker things in life.
1. Elsa's secret

Chapter 1 Elsa's secret

She stood her eyes wide, unblinking. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, to take everything in, to not miss a detail. It was her first, and she felt a slight elation as she gazed upon the seen.

In the open courtyard In front lay a dozen or so people all looking up to a platform sitting in the middle, atop stood a man standing nest to a woman. The woman had a deathly pale visage for around her neck lay a noose gently resting upon her shoulders, her dirty blond hair covered most of her face but what little Elsa could see showed her fear.

"You Eliza have been found guilty of the most key crime of murder, you have been sentenced to death and shall hang until dead, so you have any last words?" bellowed the hooded man standing next to her.

From under the woman's matted hair Elsa could see her gaze meet her own, this sparked something deep in her stomach, like a knot, she missed a breath as they locked eyes. She had felt this before, she was excited, more so than she should be, she was getting turned on. Elsa closed her eyes and recentered herself. "Do not let anyone see you enjoying this Elsa, don't let them see this side of you!" she thought to herself.

She slowly opened her eyes repressing a smile trying to form, straightening her back she clasped her hands tightly into her lap, digging her nails into her skin.

After a few moments the hooded man nodded "so be it, your silence shall be your last act" he moved to the side grabbing a small lever attached to the base of the gallows he stood ready.

Elsa could feel her heart beating like a drum, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. The warm trickle of blood running down her hand, she cast her gaze to her sister sitting a couple of seats in front and to the left. She was looking down at the ground her arms crossed hugging her sides. Elsa let a little smile show as she looked at the redhead. "so innocent, my little sister" she thought to herself as she resumed her gaze to the woman with the rope around her neck, "show me a spectacle murderer, show the princess what she wants to see" Elsa chanted in her mind over and over.

A man at the front of the royal stand nodded to the man on the platform, he in turn nodded back in acknowledgement. Elsa tightened her grip, driving her nails in deeper in excitement. The man stepped back pulling the lever with him, a door below Eliza swinging open as the woman began to fall. There gaze locked again in the few seconds as she fell, Elsa would recall later that it had felt like an eternity.

Eliza fell until the rope stopped her decent, her body whipped to the side, the noose biting into her neck, Elsa's eyes opened wider. There was no snap, the rope had slipped slightly, Eliza swung there suspended in the air, her head tilted back, trying to gasp for breath. Most of the onlookers looked away at the horror unfolding before the, Elsa didn't. It took all of her willpower to not stand up and cheer, she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten as she gazed upon the marvel unfolding before her. She wanted to be closer, to stare deep into the woman's eyes as she drifted away, she felt the urge to want to lock her lips with the dying woman, to fell her as she slipped away.

Elsa could feel a stiring down below, she tried to centre herself, to not show that she was this excited, that death an pain turned her on. She slowed her breathing catching herself. Eliza wriggled and contorted as she began to slip away, her last image as she did was that of the Princess staring back at her, a look of anticipation on her face.

Elsa..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa sat for a while watching as people began to leave. The hooded man on the gallows turned and walked to a crank, lowering the body to the ground, two guards walked underneath and helped Eliza down. Elsa's heart was still beating like a drum, her stomach still a twisted knot. "erm Elsa" came a familiar voice snapping her back to reality, "yes Anna?" she replied clearing her throat as she looked up to her sister. Anna stood next to her, her cheeks wet with tears. "Would it be possible to.." taking a deep breath. "for me to talk to you, you know, alone?".

Elsa noted that her sister eyes had lost some of their glow, now a pale dull blue. "Of course dear sister." Elsa stood up gently brushing her dress, motioning for her sister to go first. Elsa gave one last look back towards the gallows, a low snort leaving her nose as she turned and walked back into the castle.

Elsa watched as Anna led them deeper into the castle, down empty corridors, she could tell she was leading her to Anna's room. "Come on Elsa" came a stern voice, Elsa was taken aback slightly by the fierceness coming from her usually timid Sister. "where are we going? What's the hurry?". The redhead turned around grabbing her sister's hand, she pulled Elsa in tight, Anna lay her face on Elsa's bosom her arms wrapped around her older sisters waist, Elsa blushed.

Elsa looked down to her sister, she could hear the muffled sobs coming from Anna, what's wrong little sis?" Elsa wrapped her arms around her younger sister pulling he in slightly, she rested her chin on the top of her head. She took in her sent, a sent Elsa loved, she wanted to say strawberry, but she smiled slightly knowing the cliche that her sister was a red head. She closed her eyes taking the moment in, the she remembered the gallows.

Elsa pushed her sister back hard, moving forward into the startled redhead, "Elsa!" was all she could get before she felt an icy hand around her throat. She drove the smaller sister into a wall, her hand pushing in and up, the tops of her finger and thumb pushing hard into the back of her jaw. Elsa smiled as she felt her hand pushing against Anna's jaw bone. Anna struggled for breath. Elsa could feel herself losing control, her desire taking control, she wanted to hurt someone, to destroy something beautiful, and it being her sister only drove her depravity deeper.

Anna lashed out hitting Elsa in the mouth, grabbing her hand Elsa pinned it to the wall fusing it with ice, she could feel Anna's throat move as she tried to let out a scream of pain. Elsa chuckled, the pain the fear in her sisters eyes sparki6 something deep inside her, a darkness, she could feel it and it scared her, but it felt good, like she was free, like this was what she had wanted for a long time. Anna struggled for breath, Elsa grip now digging into her throat, darkness began to fall over her, then she felt the last thing she would ever feel, the cold lips of her sisters press against her own, for a second she felt at piece., then the darkness washed over her.

"Elsa!" she shook her head at Anna's voice, ripping her from her daydream, "sorry I.." Elsa shook her head as she looked down at her sister, still wrapped around her. "Im sorry Anna, I got lost in the moment." "Your heart is beating like a drum, what where you thinking of?". Elsa smiled "nothing, now tell me what's wrong with you?" Elsa smiled at her sister, a different smile than before, a darker smile...


End file.
